


Elorcan if they didn't get interrupted in ch52 EOS

by readinglikewildfire



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinglikewildfire/pseuds/readinglikewildfire
Summary: Direct continuation of the scene in EOS (chapter 52) so read that if you’re lost :)





	Elorcan if they didn't get interrupted in ch52 EOS

Elide moaned again as he ground himself against her. Lorcan’s hand roamed over her as they began traveling under her shirt. Lorcan gripped her hips then   
his calloused hands rough on her soft skin. He dragged his fingers over the plane of her stomach, making her shiver despite the heat from the marsh around them.

Lorcan lifted her shirt over her head and the gaze her gave her wrapped breasts nearly set her on fire.  
His mouth cam down to kiss her jaw, under her ear, down her neck, softly biting at the skin there. Elide moaned. She hoped it left a mark, she wanted it to leave a mark, because she didn’t want this to be over so soon, she wanted to remember this moment for as long as possible. He kissed the spot his teeth left as if her could apologize, and continued down, unwrapping the bandage around her breasts. Elide fisted her hands in his hair, lightly pulling and he growled against her breast, the sensation was to much. Elide thought it was possible to die from such euphoria.   
Elide let out a small gasp as his tongue swirled on her peaked nipples, she arched her back, and those hands ran down from her cheeks, down her shoulders, breasts, then ribs.   
Elide took the hands that had been fisted in his hair and trailed down to his waist. She ran her hands down the back of him, pulling him closer to her. She murmured his name as if it was a prayer on her lips, as that beautiful mouth trailed lower, kissing down her stomach before rising up to toss his shirt over his head.  
Elide ran her hands down that muscled chest, savoring the warmth and hard planes. Carefully tracing that numerous fine lighter lines that peppered his skin. She met his gaze again and Lorcan lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the fingertips of both. Telling her it was alright. Lorcan’s gaze seemed to shudder, his eyes closing as he kissed her fingertips, as if this was as equally new to him as it was to her, as if now one touched him this way before, like no one ever loved him.   
Elide’s heart broke and she was about to say something, consequences be damned that she ruined this moment, but instead he leaned down to kiss her forehead with surprising gentleness, his hand resting on her cheek as she leaned into his palm.  
________________________________________  
Lorcan resumed his work down her body by placing a gentle kiss above her navel, then lower….  
He stopped just above the waistband of her pants.  
He would go slow, take his time. He wanted Elide to learn what to do, to show her how every touch should feel. He would worship her, make sure every moment was pure ecstasy, everything she could ever want for the first time.   
________________________________________  
He stopped just above the waistband of her pants.  
“Keep going!” she urged impatiently, waving her hands. Lorcan laughed, and it skittered across her bones, a smile of her own pulling up the corner of her lips.  
That bravado faded as he motioned for her to lift her hips to pull her pants off. He slid them up her legs, gently pulling them from around her ruined ankle. She expected him to pull away then, come to his senses, be repulsed. But he held her foot gently, his fingers brushing over the scar tissue as he kissed the ruined skin and muscle. The kiss was no more than a brush of his lips but it was far more intimate than any of the others they had already shared.  
He caught her gaze again, “Are you sure about this?“ He knew that she had never done this before. Elide had much to be afraid about, but it was not this. She raised her palm to his cheek, brushing her thumb across his cheekbone and he nuzzled his face further into her hand, “Yes.” she voiced, breathlessly. He nodded and kissed her wrist.   
He kissed the inside of her thighs, and then he brushed his tongue through her center and Elide let out a quiet sigh, as she felt pleasure like she never had before. “Lorcan,” she whispered.  
Those hands wrapped around her hips to keep her pinned in place, to stop her from squirming so much. She sighed again as she tried to grind against his mouth, helpless to the pleasure of him tasting her.  
Elide couldn’t form thoughts, every sense in her body focused on the fae male between her legs. When she gasped for a breath, her chest rising rapidly he looked up at her from between her thighs. The sight practically unhinged her right there.   
She tangled her hands in his hair and he growled against her center. Her breathing was fast and uneven by now, and she was close, so close. She told him as much.  
“Lorcan-,” she covered her mouth, searching for something to grip becasue she was very near to falling off the edge of the world.  
Lorcan reached up to pull her hand away from her mouth, “Good, Elide.” he encouraged and worked his tongue faster before sending her over the edge with a quiet moan.   
She was a trembling mess, as he pulled away. When the world came back into focus, Elide sat up and she worked fast to pull off his pants where he was straining. Her mouth dried at the sight of him and she smiled slightly as he pushed her back down.   
Elide kissed his jaw, brushed her tongue against his neck and heard him moan. Bracing her hands against his chest and kissed him there too.   
Lorcan placed a hand under her jaw drawing her up to look at him. She felt him brush her entrance and she rubbed against him, making his eyes close and a groan escape from his throat.   
“Let me know if you’re uncomfortable.” his voice was rough, laced with lust.  
He pushed in slowly, stopping every now and then so she could adjust. Elide could hardly think beyond where their bodies joined. Lorcan stilled inside her, letting her adjust, and she opened her eyes to find him staring down at her.   
It had not hurt exceptionally bad, just a slight amount of pressure and then nothing else. The more they moved the more that pressure lessened.   
Elide moved her hips in time with his and both their faces turned damp. Lorcan moved faster in her and every inch of Elide burned where he touched. His lips dragged against her neck in a groan as his hands gripped her hips hard enough of to leave bruises. Elide didn’t care, it all added to her pleasure. Lorcan groaned again and Elide’s hands brushed down from the nape of his neck, down his back, down his backside, trying to pulling him closer.  
“Elide,” Her name tore from his mouth in a growl as he ran a hand from her neck, over her breasts, down her ribs and stomach, before reaching her hips.  
His name feel from her mouth as she climaxed. Over and over she breathed,  
Lorcan, Lorcan, Lorcan,  
As release tore through her body again, pulling Lorcan with her this time.  
Silence fell, interrupted only by their panting breaths and quite chirping sounds of the insects deeper in the stonemarshes. Lorcan collapsed on her, resting his head between her breasts and stomach.   
Elide had never had anyone like Lorcan before. In that tower she had been alone her whole life, there had not been anyone to do this with… and those men at Morath, they had only wanted to hurt her.   
But Lorcan had not wanted to hurt her, in fact he made sure he didn’t. And what he did to her- there was nothing but pleasure.  
Elide would thank Annieth every day for the rest of her life for letting their paths cross that day in Oakwald. Thank him for coming with her. Time and time again he had saved her; in more ways than one.  
________________________________________  
Elide smiled faintly as Lorcan whispered, “Thank you Elide.” into her brow. And he knew she knew what for. Because he had know over the past few weeks that some dark hard part of him had been soothed by being around this smart, strong, and beautiful woman.  
As he settled down against the sand, pulling her with him, Lorcan knew how Fenrys felt for one fleeting moment.   
Lorcan wished he had met this woman at the start of his life. Perhaps he would have turned out differently, perhaps he would not be so ashamed of himself.   
He wished he had met Elide before he had taken Maeve’s blood oath. He shouldn’t have been so desperate, he should have waited for something better to come along. For her to come along.  
For the first time in Lorcan’s life, he had never hated his queen so much as he had in that moment. He had also never hated Rowan-rutting-Whitethorn and his bitch queen; for getting what they all wanted. Elide had been right all those months ago, he was jealous or Rowan and Aelin, becasue Rowan would no longer be tied to a queen who hurt them, made them hurt each other. Lorcan even understood Gavriel in that moment. The Ashryver woman he never talk about because he had been afraid Maeve would take her, Lorcan had never know terror like that before as he imagined Maeve getting her claws into Elide. She would destroy the bright light that she was.  
There was nothing Lorcan wouldn’t do to keep her safe, he swore to Hellas as his arms curled around her small body, and she sighed with sleep.  
________________________________________  
Before sleep claimed Elide she swore that no one would take Lorcan away from her, she swore to hurt the queen who hurt him so deeply. No one, no gods or queens, could stop her.  
She would not let herself be taken from Lorcan and she would not let Lorcan be taken from her.


End file.
